


mea mundus

by arcadianwriter (noxstories)



Series: dream smp drabbles [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, explanation for why george isn't in lore LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxstories/pseuds/arcadianwriter
Summary: This is how the world ends; with George walking away, and Dream watching him go.[Or,George is sick of looking for proof that Dream loves him. Set after the dethronement scene in Season 2.]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141013
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	mea mundus

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble!! it's been interesting writing these - shorter writing has never been my forte, so trying to start and finish a story in a few hundred words has been challenging and super rewarding!!
> 
> george and dream's relationship in dream smp, absent as it is in the lore LMAO, is something that interests me a lot - look out for more from me !!
> 
> enjoy <3

So this is how the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper. With Dream making a speech, and George listening close by. Checkmate, Dream has shattered his King without even trying, George surrenders, George mourns, George falls apart and tries to put himself back together again. He fails beautifully.

He’d been a particularly awful king, he admits, mainly because he’d never really cared about being King in the first place — he doesn’t exactly have the patience or temperament for it, and he only stays neutral when it’s _fun_ to, it’s all about fun — but being dethroned by Dream publicly had stung. It had been entirely unwarranted, a show that should never have been performed; he understands Dream’s reasoning, but he also understands it’s bullshit.

Dream hadn’t dethroned him because he _cared._ He’d made him _King_ because he cared, because he’d promised it years ago when they’d been on top of the world. Which means that the opposite must be true now.

This is how the world ends; not with an argument, but with George packing his bags and Dream catching him.

“It’s midnight,” Dream says bleakly from behind his mask, “where are you going?”

George feels his heart skip a beat, but he turns to face Dream, eyeing him evenly. His mask is a lot older than he remembers it being, a lot dirtier; or maybe it’s dried blood. He doesn’t know, and frankly? He tells himself he doesn’t care, either. It’s been a while since he’d seen Dream without it. He wonders if Dream still looks the same or if he’s been marred by his sins.

“I thought it was pretty obvious,” he replies, pursing his lips, “I’m not staying here anymore. With you or with this SMP.”

“You’re— _leaving?”_ Dream asks incredulously, like the very idea of it is foreign. “What?”

There’s nothing that needs said. It’s self explanatory. George lets his silence speak for him, and without another word, he turns, beginning to walk away. Dream exhales shortly, catching his shoulder and spinning him back around. Under his mask, there’s something oddly pained written on his face. George can’t bring himself to try and decipher it now. He’s sick of trying to find little signs to prove Dream still cares about him.

“You can’t leave.” Dream speaks like he’s speaking to a child; George fights down his temper. “You can’t. Why are you doing this? We’re so close to happiness. I’ve almost— _Jesus,_ George.”

He laughs, sounding frustrated.

“I’ve almost _won_. Tommy is going to be exiled, L’Manburg will be under my control again: why are you always trying to cause more problems when I’ve finally smoothed out the others?”

“How do I make you love me again?”

It’s a cold question, a lot colder than George means for it to be. It hovers in the air between them like a warning shot. George swallows, and forces himself to continue.

“No, really. How do I make you love me again? How do I make you care? Should I start a revolution too? Should I get attached to some stupid music discs, get your attention that way? Because it seems like the only thing you care about is some kid with attachment issues and getting him back under your thumb.”

Dream’s face hardens into defensive annoyance. “That’s not—”

“Enlighten me, Dream,” George says bitterly, “because the minute you give me an answer, I swear, I’ll work towards it. How do I make you love me again?”

Silence. Nothing but silence. Dream opens his mouth like he’s going to speak, closes it again. George knows he doesn’t have an answer; he wonders if Dream had even realized how detached they’ve both become.

“Okay,” he says quietly, when the silence has become a death sentence for the two of them, “that’s what I thought. Let me know when you figure that out. And I’ll come back. But I’m not staying here and watching you ruin yourself and everyone else you care about too.”

He tries for a smile, callous, and it comes out sad.

“Goodbye, Dream. Tell Sapnap I said goodbye if you see him again.”

And he turns around again, forcing himself to begin to walk away with brisk, bleak steps. It’s a telltale sign when he realizes he wants Dream to tell him to stop, to turn him around, and it’s even more telling when that doesn’t happen.

The world ends not with a bang for George, but with Dream’s silence, and eventually, with the effort it takes not to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! if you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos !! they mean the world to me :D
> 
> (also, the title means my world + it's symbolic bc george's world is dream and then there's the line "this is how the world ends YOU GET IT?? symbolism pog)
> 
> other chapters and oneshots/drabbles will be posted tonight too!! stay tuned :]


End file.
